


In Which Vriska Makes Some Terrible Life Decisions

by the_dumbassinator_9000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Joke Fic, Oh god, Shenanigans, What Have I Done, kinda nsfw, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dumbassinator_9000/pseuds/the_dumbassinator_9000
Summary: lesbians.





	In Which Vriska Makes Some Terrible Life Decisions

Ah, here we are. With the force of Big Bird hitting a semi truck, Vaska Slurpit slams her face into Terepy Pipes’ entirely flat chest. “YOWCH” says Terepy. Vaska’s massive fucking chin has impaled her girlfriend. Shit.

Caught between a rock and a harder dick, they find there is only one way out of this titty-stabbing fiasco. Tezi simultaneously plunges her cane-sword things through both her and Vosko. 

A bright light. Well that’s pretty con-fucking-venient. Now Vribka can experience the glorious sensation that is burning your goddamn retinas. “Son of a fucking 8itch!!!!!!!!!” 

Treppzi smiles in contentment. 

anywaysh the y fuckd the enbd

**Author's Note:**

> i went through the seven stages of grief making this


End file.
